Another First
by hope813
Summary: Finn reflects on his relationship with Rachel before they share a big moment together. There is plenty of humor--this is Finn's point of view, after all!


_**Author's Note: This is the first time I am posting a story on this site, so please let me know what you think. I feel that this site needs more Finn/Rachel love! Even if you have read this story before on another site, please review so I know that it's worth me posting stories here, too. Feedback really does inspire me to write faster. Also, I do have a sequel, so if there is interest, I will post it. Thank you to alifab for offering her support and input! You are the best! This is for elimaru who asked me to write more soon. ; )**_

* * *

**Another First**

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" He was kissing down her neck, taking complete advantage of this opportunity for time alone with Rachel. Things were changing, they were growing up, and Finn knew that these moments would soon be few and far between.

"I-I'm ready."

His head popped up, eyes wide with shock. "Rachel...are--are you sure?"

"Yes." She giggled at his expression, giving him a smacking kiss.

"I mean the last time you said you were but--"

"Finn, I'm sure," she interrupted, shooting him a look of irritation.

"_Really_ sure?" He leaned back, studying her face, looking for any trace of uncertainty.

"Yes, really sure." She shifted her body upward with a slight grunt of effort, leaned against the headboard and crossed her arms across her chest.

Finn was briefly distracted by Rachel's position; her crossed arms were doing amazing things for her breasts. When he looked up, Finn saw her smirking, telling him she knew just what he'd been thinking. "I just don't want to have to stop before we, you know, _get there_--"

"Finn! Do you want me to find someone else?" She huffed.

"What? No, no!" He knew she was kidding. At least, he was _pretty_ sure she was kidding. Still, just the thought of missing this moment with Rachel was like a punch in the gut. He took her face in his hands. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too."

His heart clenched, almost painfully. Finn still couldn't believe that Rachel was here with him. That she _loved_ him. Her eyes turned soft and he could see the tears gathering. He wiped the single tear away with his thumb. "I've waited for this for a long time."

"I know. Me, too," she replied, glowing. Rachel ran her hand down the side of his face. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Get my suitcase."

He jumped off the bed. "Suitcase. Right." He flew out of their bedroom, heading for the hall closet.

"And call the doctor," he heard her call.

He dropped the suitcase. On his foot. "Damn it!"

"What?" Rachel shouted.

He bit his lip, not wanting to worry her with his cries of pain. "N-nothing. Just getting the phone."

He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial. "Um, hi. yes. This is--"

"Finn?" Rachel called again.

"One sec," he shouted. "This is Finn Hudson," he told the nurse on the phone. "My wife, Rachel, is in labor." The nurse asked how far apart the contractions were. _Shit!_ How the hell had he forgotten to time them? "Um, hold on." He held the phone downward. "Rachel," he called, "How--"

"Five minutes!"

"Five minutes apart," he replied before he realized that the phone was nowhere near his mouth. "Five minutes," he repeated, _into_ the phone. Five minutes? Isn't that close? "Isn't that close?" he asked the nurse. She agreed, telling him to get Rachel to the hospital immediately.

He dropped the phone and charged back into the bedroom. Rachel was no longer in bed and he actually wondered, for a second, if she'd really left without him. "Rachel?"

"In the bathroom!"

"Um, are you almost ready?" He tried to keep the panic from his voice, not wanting to worry her.

"I'll just be a few minutes. I need to shave my legs," she called from behind the bathroom door, cool as a cucumber.

"Shave? You are in labor," he shouted. Screw not panicking. "Rachel, open that door. We need to go to the hospital. _Now_." Didn't she realize that she was going to have a baby? _Soon?_

She opened the door, razor in hand. "Something you'd like to say?"

She looked mad. Not angry, but _mad_. Like eyes flashing, prepared to beat him to death with his own shoe, ready to claim the temporary insanity defense in court, kind of mad. He backed away slowly, remembering that the way to escape an angry bear was to avoid making any sudden movements. Thank God for _The Discovery Channel_.

The bathroom door slammed. Finn released the breath he'd been holding with a deep whoosh. He knew, of course, that pregnancy hormones were tricky. Sometimes, Rachel would fly to the door the minute he got home and strip him naked, pulling him to the floor, without even saying 'hello.' Other times, well, other times she'd throw pillows (one time it was an alarm clock) at him and make him sleep on the couch. On those occasions, more often than not, he'd wake to find Rachel tucked in the crook of his arm, dried tears on her cheek.

The pregnancy had been very tough on Rachel. Finn was pretty sure it was because she was so emotional normally that her hormones were usually out of whack anyway. Either that, or she was having the child of Satan. They'd caught _Rosemary's Baby_ on cable about a month ago, and he found himself watching Rachel more closely afterward. She had started looking kind of sick and pale like that Rosemary chick and, well, carrying a demon spawn would certainly explain her mood-swings. Luckily, Rachel never craved raw meat, so he was reasonably sure that the baby was his. Of course, he'd started having nightmares about a coven coming to take their baby away. Rachel had cancelled their cable subscription the next morning.

Not that it was all bad. In fact, Finn was thrilled about becoming a father and was eager to be involved. Touched by his enthusiasm, Rachel had bought him a flip cam to celebrate the fact that he'd soon be a father. Every daddy wants to document important milestones in his child's life, she'd told him. He'd grinned like a five year-old on Christmas morning, tore off the plastic wrapping, and had instantly become a director. He was pretty sure that Rachel often regretted the purchase now, since he took videos of her at every opportunity. He'd explained that he wanted to capture every part of her pregnancy--of their baby's development--on video. After watching some of the footage, Rachel had argued that ten-minute long shots of her sleeping face had nothing whatsoever to do with the baby. Of course, he hadn't meant for her to see _that._ Finn felt like he'd been caught spying in the girls locker room or something. So, he'd simply told Rachel the truth: watching her look so peaceful, with that tiny smile on her face and her hand wrapped around his as she slept, was too awesome to just let the moment pass. It was one of the few times that he'd ever seen his wife speechless.

Although Finn sometimes found the amount of time and effort involved with the pregnancy overwhelming, he quickly learned that the benefits made everything totally worth it. He'd been there for everything: doctor's appointments, lamaze class, and even maternity clothes shopping. Who knew that there were so many different kinds of lingerie out there for pregnant women? The pregnancy had brought them even closer together, despite having been a couple for over ten years and best friends for nearly eleven. Finn knew that their life--the life that he and Rachel were building together--was everything. Also, the hormones did have that added bonus of making Rachel constantly hot for him. They'd always had amazing sex and lots of it, but pregnant sex...just, wow! Pregnant sex was _hot_. Finn was pretty sure that he'd never have been able to fantasize half of the stuff that Rachel had come up with. He should have been writing it all down.

Finn anxiously checked his watch, praying that she'd finish up in the bathroom already. He was not prepared to deliver their baby in the parking lot of the 7-11. Finn's knee bobbed rapidly as he tried to sit calmly on the edge of the bed. He tried again. "Rachel? Um, are you almost ready?" He asked hesitantly. "Can I do anything to, uh, help?" He shook his head. _Sure, idiot. Maybe she'll ask you to hold the razor!_

The door clicked opened, and Finn braced himself for the yelling. Instead, she was beaming. And crying. Looking at her, everything, _everything_ seemed to grind to a standstill. He felt no fear, no anxiety, no pressure. As he stared at the tiny form of his incredible wife across the room, something shifted. It was like he was looking at her through the display of a camera, zooming in and adjusting his focus until the image was just right. _Click._ He knew that he didn't always remember details, dates, or even where he parked his car, but Finn did know that he would never forget how Rachel looked at this moment.

"Let's go meet our baby," she choked out.

Finn reached her in two steps. He drew her close, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. He'd once teased that they were lucky that she was so small and he had long arms, or he wouldn't have been able to reach all the way around her anymore. He'd quickly discovered that _once_ had been enough. Still, Finn knew that it was true: he was holding his entire world right there in his arms.

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note # 2:**__** This was my first attempt at a future fic, so let me know what you think. Did I fake you out in the beginning? Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_


End file.
